Lt. Hedgecock
Lt. Hedgecock is a supporting antagonist in the 1987 film Robocop and the secondary antagonist in the animated TV series RoboCop: The Animated Series. He is the leader of the Detroit Police SWAT until his betrayal and death. He is portrayed by Michael Gregory in the first film. ''RoboCop'' Lt. Hedgecock first appears in the Detroit City hall negotiating the former council member Ron Miller who holds Mayor Gibson and his staff hostage demanding his job back which Lt. Hedgecock fails because he carelessly goaded Miller and nearly got the mayor killed up until Robocop saves the mayor's life and Ron is then arrested afterwards. However Lt. Hedgecock later betrays Detroit Police, having taken control of SWAT to follow Dick Jones' orders in destroying Robocop. He and his SWAT team arrive at the OCP parking complex confronting Robocop who had just escaped the ED-209. Before they open fire Robocop's comrades Kaplan, Jerry, Ramirez, Starkweather and Manson protest and tried to stop him, but he simply tells them they have orders to destroy him causing them to walk off in disgust. Lt. Hedgecock ignores them and orders his team to open fire at Robocop who then escapes into Parking level 3. Anne Lewis Robocop's partner arrives having been alerted by Kaplan and the others of Lt. Hedgecock's treachery, helping him aboard on her police cruiser. During that time Lt. Hedgecock sees Lewis having defied her orders to destroy her former partner, ordering his team to open fire at her causing Lewis to realize that her former friend Lt. Hedgecock is a traitor and immediately flees from the scene. It is unknown what happened to Lt. Hedgecock afterwards and he didn't appeared in Robocop 2 and Robocop 3. However he is been killed by Anne Lewis for his treachery and following the corrupted OCP Executive's orders to destroy her partner and Whitakker replaces him as the SWAT leader and has the SWAT Team suspended for their actions. ''RoboCop: The Animated Series'' Lt. Hedgecock appears in the TV series based on the movie of the same as the secondary antagonist, though he is not always a villain in all his appearances. In this show, he is very jealous and envious of Robocop and often tries to discredit him. He also seems to have a crush on Robocop's partner Anne Lewis. In an episode, he made an alliance with Dr. McNamara, the main villain of the show, in order to defeat Robocop with a giant robot. When Robocop was being brainwashed by The Scrambler he tried to stop him from destroying OCP and killing the Old Man. Gallery Robocop_(Lt._Hedgecock_2).jpg||Lt. Hedgecock ordering his team to move in and kill Robocop shortly before Officer Anne Lewis rescues Robocop and kills Lt. Hedgecock Robocop_Lt_Hedgecock_1_.png|Lt. Hedgecock telling Robocop's comrades that they have their orders to destroy him after revealing his true nature. Hdgck.png|Lt. Hedgecock in the animated series Trivia *Lt. Hedgecock was supposed to appear in Robocop 2 and 3, but he was removed as he was killed by Anne Lewis. *In the Animated series, he is not always a villain and is only shown looking very jealous and envious of Robocop and tries to discredit him. *Lt. Hedgecock's first name is revealed in the animated series is Roger. Category:Traitor Category:Envious Category:RoboCop Villains Category:On & Off Category:Rivals Category:Arrogant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Love rivals Category:Live Action Villains Category:Delusional Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Inconclusive Category:Friend of the hero Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Pawns Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Military Category:Status dependent on Version